The U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,801 to Day et al discloses an apparatus for stripping fluids from the surface of a vehicle, the apparatus including a plurality of generally rectangular in cross section, flexible and inflatable fluid stripping bags. The invention has found great success in the carwash industry, since it combines an effective means of drying vehicles with an efficient use of energy. The apparatus generally includes a plurality of bags hanging vertically from an air distributor system and a plurality of bags extending laterally therefrom. More specifically, a first laterally extending bag is disposed above and downstream the path from a second laterally extending bag. Bags of this configuration are generally disposed on each side of the path of the passing vehicle. The second bag initially engages the front of the vehicle and is deflected by the passing vehicle to engage the side of the vehicle. The first bag is positioned to engage the windshield and side windows. A problem arises when the passing vehicle is of a height such that the first bag engages the hood of the passing vehicle prior to engaging the windshield. In such a condition, the corner of the nozzle of the bag undesirably engages the top of the front hood of the vehicle. The prior art does not teach a means for properly positioning the upper bag to prevent such a condition.